


just a little closer

by thedevil_andgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Dreaming, M/M, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod





	just a little closer

Dean could barely see through the haze of pure white light, shining fervently and almost blinding in its force.

A whisper reached him, a familiar voice, his name on a tongue that was meant to keep it safe. 

_Dean._

A faint flutter of wings sounded above where Dean was floating, he suddenly realised he was drifting silently through the air. 

Another whisper, stronger in its conviction this time. 

_**Dean.** _

Dean attempted to call out, scream 'I'm here!' Or simply 'Cas!' But discovered he couldn't find the words, as he opened and closed his mouth desperately. 

A thin, pale hand parted the harshly bright fog, and Dean reached for it. He knew it would pull him through to the other side, lead his way back to his angels side, where no one could tear them apart, ever again. 

Just a little closer, he thought. Just a little further.. 

In the moments before his fingertips brushed against the hand, Dean jumped, rolled over and onto the cold, hard wooden floor of his motel room. 

Covered in a sheen of cold sweat he shook, and shivered, as he climbed back into the bed with the rock hard mattress and the thin duvet. 

Every night since Cas' had disappeared, Dean had dreamed of the same thing. 

Bright lights, drifting on air, a whisper, a outstretched hand he wanted nothing more than to grab.   
But every night, he woke up moments before he got there. 

It was like the universe was sending him a signal - that Cas was getting closer to them, or they were getting closer to Cas.   
They just needed to go a little bit further.   
Dean prayed to Cas, something he had taken to doing after waking up from his dream, frustrated and lonely, then curled up again and fell into a restless slumber only just missing the dark shadow of wings crossing the floor.


End file.
